


Kinktober Day 23: Stick It In My Girlfriend

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Agaisnt the Wall, F/M, Fucking Machines, He's technically a fucking machine., Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Wilhelm is a machine, With a self-pumping dick attachment, Yvette comes home to a nice surprise, okay hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The other side of the self-pumping dick piece. Wilhelm is ready and waiting when Yvette comes home to show if off.





	Kinktober Day 23: Stick It In My Girlfriend

Yvette came home to a dark house. She frowned a little, Wilhelm was supposed to have been home before her. She closed and locked the door, calling for him. She huffed when there was no answer. She set her things down and reached for the light, but a hand grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the apartment. She gasped, but hands covered her mouth. She was almost afraid, until the large form pressed against her.

Wilhelm pushed her against a wall, hiking her skirt over her ass. Deft fingers hooked in her waistband and pulled her undies down with her pantyhose. He pushed in close, rubbing her clit with a robotic dick. She sighed, moving against him.

The vibration made her jump and then moan deeply. She pressed against it, grinding on it. Wilhelm pressed her against the wall. “Nu uh,” he said quietly. “Stay still.”

She smirked.

Gripping her thighs, he pressed against her clit, humping against her. She moaned, calling to him, her throat thick with desire. She squeezed her eyes closed as she came, shuddering against Wilhelm. This was the best thing to come home to after a long day.

He moved and the next thing she felt was his cock sliding inside her. The vibration was amazing, but short lived as he turned if off. He pressed close, driving deep and then it thrust inside her, fucking her in a steady rhythm as Wilhelm stayed still. She gasped, now understanding. It was his new robodick, the self-pumping one.

It went faster then, plunging deeper and harder. Wilhelm pressed against her back. He leaned on the wall on his elbow, caging her, his grunts and moans against her ear. He kissed her, muffling her shouts of ecstasy. Wil lit his eye and she saw him switch the speed up. She leaned against the wall for support as the machine drove into her. It was amazing and she was going crazy over it. She told him so, pulling him in for passionate kisses. She loved this and she needed more. He began to thrust into her, slow and purposeful, adding to the pumping action. They loved it.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder, making quick lunges that drove louder shouts from her. He came, pressing deep and turning the speed up. She yelled in delight. Wil intertwined his fingers in hers and let his dick do the fucking. He kissed her neck and shoulder, taking his time, while his robocock drove into her hard and fast.

She shook against him and he held her, hand on stomach. She needed that. Her legs were jello and she couldn’t stand in her heels anymore. She let Wilhelm hold her as she came, long and hard.

The robodick turned off and they stood there, resting.

Yvette smiled. “Damn… That was incredible…”

Wilhelm smiled, kissing her. He hummed a tune as he pulled out from her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their bathroom.

“What song is that?” she asked, holding onto him.

“Just a little thing I heard today. Got it stuck in my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
